


taako is not afraid of sirens

by Fredwrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Siren Kravitz, idk this took too long, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredwrites/pseuds/Fredwrites
Summary: but he kind of has the hots for this one





	taako is not afraid of sirens

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my taz tumblr, @l-u-p head on over there to suggest me stuff to write

Taako was well aware of sirens. He just wasn't afraid of them-well, up until now. Over the time he'd spent on the Seablaster, his captain, Davenport, had told numerous tales of innocent sailors that had lost their lives to the monsters' calls. But Taako was hardly some naiive idiot. He'd been alive for a good while now, and he was hardly going to tarnish his reputation of mortality to some stupid song. 

A storm had been brewing in the distance all day. Merle had been fishing for that evening's dinner, and going on about what the colour of the sky meant for their fortunes. It was true that Taako had a soft spot for the old dwarf, but sometimes he had to shut him out entirely to avoid going insane. Magnus arm wrestled with Lup ( and looked to be losing) as Barry tried to make it seem less obvious that he was staring at her. Lucretia sketched Davenport as he stared off to sea. 

It was a relaxation day for all of them. They had rescued the Lord of Neverwinter from a pair of (admittedly very stylish) elf pirates yesterday; it had been a taxing mission that left the whole crew beat. Everyone was glad to get some time to unwind. Davenport had offered to keep watch that night, especially concering the ominous black clouds on the horizon. He seemed to love the sea, and his ship, more than his sleep. Taako couldn't imagine what was going through the guy's mind. 

After he and Lup had cooked up an absolutely spectacular round of salmon cakes, and all had gotten a little tipsy on a bottle of cider Merle had brewed himself, they said goodnight and headed to their respective cabins. 

It was very, very dark when Taako awoke from his trance. 

The moon was the only light in the room. It pooled across his sister's form, which was sprawled out on top of her covers, as usual. At least he hadn't woken up to find Barry with her again. Ugh. He was quickly distracted from his reminiscing by a muffled noise coming from above the deck. It almost sounded like...a song?

Taako found his legs moving on their own accord. The wood was cold against his bare feet. When he came in contact with the night air, three things hit him. First was the rain on his face. It was relentless, and fell so hard that it made his cheeks smart. After that came the chill down his spine as the most beautiful song he'd ever heard wavered through the air around him. As soft as the singing was, it was so very loud. It was practically the only thing Taako could hear. The only other noise was Davenport yelling faintly toward Taako-his hand was outstretched and his eyes were wide. 

Third came Taako's overwhelming urge to toss himself into the sea. He started a dash across the deck, his legs tearing forward before his torso could even catch up. He could barely even process what was going on. Never the less, the bow of the ship grew closer, and closer, until it wasn't there at all, and he was swan-diving into the murky void below. Taako looked up briefly and spied a figure, illuminated by a jagged strike of lightning, reclining on a cluster of rocks ahead. And then the water rushed up to meet him. 

At once, Taako was choking; he was drowning. The water tasted foul and made his lungs burn like someone had lit a match inside them. He broke the glassy surface of the ocean and took a gulp of oxygen, before he was dragged under by the current. Taako drifted in the water. His hair flowed around him, catching in the light. He was going to die in this freezing, miserable prison. No, fuck that-he reached for his wand- and then he felt a hand around his ankle. 

All of a sudden, Taako felt himself rocketing through the void, watching his own air bubbles trailing behind him. He felt the need to scream, but knew if he did, he'd be dead even faster than before, and godammit if Taako would go down without a fight. The hand was bizzarre in texture, scaly and icy. As confused as he was, he had gotten an inkling of what was going on. 

All of a sudden, they had come to a halt, and Taako was being hauled out of the water and into a small cave. He drank in the air, as gross as it was, and spitting out lungfuls of fluid. Oh shit, now he really was afraid of sirens-especially as he'd lost his wand in the journey to...wherever they were. His eyes darted around, staring at the cramped walls, lit only by bioluminescent algae that clung to the walls. Water lapped at the entrance, which only led out to an inky blackness-until a hand clawed its way inside. 

A breath caught in Taako's throat. He watched as *something* dragged itself way into the alcove. It was dripping wet, had two glowing yellow eyes-and he was strikingly, impossibly handsome. Wow. Well, he really hadn't been expecting this. Especially that absolutely razor sharp jawline, his cheekbones and his gorgeous nose. Taako also didn't expect the siren to pin him to the ground by his shoulders, his claws digging into his flesh. He opened his mouth inhumanly wide, inches away from Taako. His teeth glistened in the dim light, saliva strung between them. Taako cringed backward, refusing to close his eyes. At least he'd be able to see his murderer's beautiful face as he died.

But nothing happened. The siren stayed poised above him, not actually making a move. Taako pursed his lips. He cleared his throat, and heard the siren's jaw pop back into place as he closed it again. He looked...bashful? 

"Oh Gods," he muttered, a clawed hand resting on his neck. He leant backwards so he was sitting on his tail, which was decorated in irridescent purple and silver scales. The translucent fins at the end twitched and tapped aganst the cave's floor. He looked away. "As...you can probably tell, I really don't do this often. And, I mean, I don't particularly want to. It's just sort of...part of the whole 'siren' thing, and sometimes I lose control of my actions and..." He paused and swallowed, then took a deep breath. "Forgive me for my rambling. My name is Kravitz and I'm so sorry I dragged you out here."

Taako stared at the siren with raised eyebrows and splayed hands. "Uh, well, this is...new! I mean, I'm not exactly complaining my dude, this is better than, y'know...dying. Didn't think I'd wind up confronted by a...terrifying sea creature. Not to say you're ugly or anything! 'Cause your certainly not! Uh, hail and well met, Kravitz. I'm Taako. Y'know, from the sea?"

Kravitz's face lit up. "I've heard of you! Word travels pretty fast around here, and people seem to like you-you're a chef, right?"

A little more smugly than Taako would like to admit, he grinned. "Well, I like to think of myself as one. You should try my tuna steak-you'll never taste better."

Kravitz went to speak, his eyes bright, but he stopped himself. "Well, I mean...I'd love to. But as you can see, I'm not exactly made for fancy dinners and polite conversations."

"Look, hon, I am a gorgeous and incredibly talented elf, and I hang around a bunch of idiots that chase pirates. I'm hardly made for the sea-faring life, but I do it anyways. 'Cause it's fun." Taako moved to sit up. "Hey, take a page from my book and live a little! How about we make it a date? You come aboard my ship and we can have a chat, and...see where the night takes us. I mean, do sirens have the concept of...dating?"

Kravitz's cheeks flushed and he drummed his fingers against a nearby rock. "I-well-I'd love to, but people are often scared of m-"

"Oh, believe me, we've seen much weirder."

"W-well, ok then, I...sure, let's make it a date! It's not like I have anything better to do. But, ah, how are we gonna get you back to your ship? I dragged you pretty far away..."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Taako smirked. "People are drawn to me as much as they're drawn to you-I just have that aura, y'know? Now what say me and you get to know each other a little better."


End file.
